Talk:The Horror Within/31/@comment-1469209-20180106021400
Ghroth + Yibb, VR Jackie, Lancelot, Slender + Ghroth I went into this expecting to fail... and I didn't. Ghroth team is definitely the way to go, having ways to keep Lancelot rolling the whole stage was imperative to meeting the burst requirements without many actives or the use of DC. Lancelot is the cornerstone of this team. Without it you don't have the damage or the emergency utility in some cases with this team to pass. I activated him at R3 so that his damage boost would be stacked for the next round to break the defense. Keeping his active rolling the whole stage is of the utmost importance. Yibb was used on R6 because I didn't have any dark on the board and only some heart so it was necessary for me. I also brought Yibb as a way to potentially cheese R4 by utilizing the attribute effectiveness if somehow Lancelot wasn't up and no other monster broke the defense. If you are bringing Yibb use it wherever you need to for extra burst as I did, as it kinda doesn't synch well with the rest of the team as its all sort of support to Lancelot. Jackie was for R7a and Slender was intended for R7b, but instead I used it on R5b to ensure the kill. R01) Stall as long as you can, if it gives you a bunch of 5 combos you'll likely kill it without getting much time to stall. I believe I was able to stall 4 turns and it was sufficient. R02) If you stall here you'll likely die. I did a normal spin and dissolved 5 hearts for the full attack, so I'd at least kill the eggs, but I cleared in one round. R03) Kill asap again. We had all the time in the world to stall and now's not the time to try and squeeze in a few more rounds. Because of its high HP you'll have to just go for the kill and the resulting board afterwards will likely suck. I would recommend using Lancelot here so he'll be at his maximum effectiveness on the next round. If he isn't up yet then it is worth it to stall at least one turn if you know you can kill it next round just to get Lancelot rolling. Take a picture of the board after the spin, or next turn you'll have to be praying Ghroth is up to save your board. R04) I took a picture of my board and memorized the spin needed for the Quintent Shield, and then used my DC to ensure the kill. If you missed the opportunity to memorize the board, then you can use a Ghroth if its up. If not then this is likely a restart for you. R5a) Sticky and annoying but not a huge wall. A decent spin that utilizes Lancelot will take him out no problem. Since its Max trail size you have to be careful to not spin yourself into a wall, but you get at least 1 turn to take him out. You can also feasibly take multiple rounds to clear if you want to setup the board or want to heal more. I killed in one round without using any additional actives. R5b) Enough HP to be spooky but not so much that you have to worry too much about using multiple actives. I used Slender here, which shaves off 20% of Hastur's HP and gives your Lancelot even more damage for the round with a x2 dark attack effect. You have the potential to set up the board if you feel you need to, but 6+ combos with at least 3 of those being heart or dark will be sufficient with Lancelot rolling and after Slender. R06) Kinda was afraid to lose it all here because I only had heart and no dark on the board so I used Yibb to give my Ghroths a little boost and give me something to easily spin. I also used Lancelot's other active to convert water to dark and it was absolutely necessary. Ended up just barely having enough to kill with a decent spin ultimately. R7a) My Jackie had just gotten up in time and I used her here then just do any old spin and clear as many hearts as you can. I had an abundance of dark runes on the board because of the previous turn's use of Lancelot and all runes counted as fire, so no other actives were necessary. A simple spin was enough. R7b) I had a lot of hearts on the board and I spent the first round clearing all of them and dissolving nothing else. This keeps your Lancelot in play and prepares for the weathered mines after taking the hit. On the next round I used Ghroth and it was more than enough. Good luck!!